


POI Drabbles

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: The translations of the whole drabble series will be updated here one chapter by one chapter.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. 等待

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tchouli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/gifts).
  * A translation of [waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393573) by [tchouli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli). 



> The translations of the whole drabble series will be updated here one chapter by one chapter.

等待是件苦差事。他好像已经等了一个世纪般长久。会是今天吗？还是明天？或永远也不会等到这一天？他拒绝去设想这种可能。如果等待无果，他不确定自己能撑过去。其他人试图安慰他，但没用。他只想等，三餐、起居都无关重要。图书馆过于安静，只有他叹气和走动的声音。他突然听到闸门被拉开的声音，还有那熟悉的脚步声。他等到想要的结果了。小熊奔向约翰。


	2. 等待你

等待不易。他感觉自己好像等了一个世纪一样久。会是今天吗？还是明天？或永远都不会等到这一天？他拒绝去设想这种可能。如果他等不到，他不确定自己能撑过去。他迫使自己继续追查新号码。图书馆安静照常，只有他敲击键盘的声音和小熊的呓语。他突然听到闸门被拉开的声音。他等到了。他希望自己能像小熊一样开放地表达自己的情感，他想用力拥抱约翰永不放手。但哈罗德只是看着小熊朝约翰奔去。


	3. 兄妹问题

萨敏不得不承认，里瑟就像她从未有过的亲切的兄长。他们都身怀绝技且对武器投机……大概吧。“大锤和手术刀”，算了吧，她想。但真正让她恼火的是在她被抓走的时候，多亏亲爱的撒马利亚人，里瑟和根扛着一管火箭筒出去晃悠，他们最好是扛着它来找她的。 _ **火箭筒啊！！！**_ 他们究竟是从哪里搞来这玩意儿的，为啥她就没有？她得找爹谈谈，呃，找芬奇，问问他能不能再买个回来。


	4. 主权宣示

“我的天哪，他帅得神魂颠倒！”这句称赞一直在哈罗德耳边回荡。没错，今晚身着黑色无尾礼服的约翰宛如米开朗基罗的雕像那般俊美。哈罗德走向吧台，同时观察了一圈目不转睛打量着约翰的形形色色的男女，他们的眼神精明得像只猫，随时准备朝猎物出手。他们肯定在幻想扒掉他的衣服，亲吻那双唇…… _ **够了！**_ 是时候让这些人看清楚到底谁才是带约翰回家的那位。哈罗德跟上了约翰，牵住他的手把他拽过来送上一吻。


	5. 她

她想奏一曲哀乐。无论是枪响、代码还是情感组成的悼念她的悲曲，以证明某些意义。她发生了翻天覆地的改变，而她原本是一名黑客，或是一名刺客。有时候，她很难接受她的新身份，黑客还是保护者？必要的时候她总是自己一个人去执行任务，但不经常。她善变、易变，却乐观，即使在经历最糟糕的时期。她总是精力充沛，将消极的局面势力扭转。但她离开了。“下地狱去吧，撒马利亚人。”肖低语。一滴泪水从她的眼角滑落，在阳光下光辉灼灼，落在了根的墓碑上。


	6. 情书

“我是多么爱你——”不、不，不要这句。哈罗德粗暴地把他正在书写的稿纸揉作一团，约翰从书上抬起目光关切地问他：“你还好吗，芬奇？”“我没事，里瑟先生。”哈罗德回答。约翰继续阅读，留了个心眼观察着显得比平时更烦躁不安的哈罗德。哈罗德一遍又一遍地写着什么，然后继续把纸揉成团丢到地上。哈罗德最终认输地叹了口气，他转过身面向他，“里瑟先生，嗯……约翰？”约翰越过书本看向他，“怎么了，哈罗德？”哈罗德清了清嗓：“我爱你。”约翰回以微笑：“我知道。”


	7. 软肋

每个人都有爱好。根也不例外。实际上，她利用自己比别人多得多的歪点子去获取她想要的东西，金钱、报复、性。但这些也会将她反噬。她就上钩了。她从一开始就肆无忌惮地和萨敏调/情，以换取她的合作和信任。现在，她就是她能说出的所有甜言蜜语。终于救出被监禁的萨敏后，根唯一感兴趣的就是让萨敏活着，时刻陪在她身边。多讽刺啊，当她和萨敏背对着背站在大街上，即将面对一轮枪林弹雨。


	8. 协奏

他们五个非常合得来，画面十分和谐，莱昂纳尔想，他仔细打量着他的伙伴：神奇小子和眼镜儿又在讨论约翰的军火库问题，而他俩一直在假装他们没有一腿；甜心宝贝和肖，莱昂纳尔笑了，她俩大方得很，根本用不着掩饰。他们本该形同陌路，但他们就是合得来，好比节拍强弱倒置的切分调或莱昂纳尔从来都看不懂的诗。他不知道究竟是什么力量促使他们五个聚集在一起，但这无伤大雅。他，莱昂纳尔·弗斯科，拥有一个疯狂、疯癫还持有非法武器的家庭，怎么说他们五个也算是组成了一个家。他爱他们所有人。


	9. 夜半私语

约翰从背后环抱着哈罗德，他们的身型完美相嵌如两块拼图。约翰亲吻着哈罗德的颈间、耳背，落下一连串吻，含咬着他的耳垂。他们匿于黑暗下的二人世界里，向彼此倾诉着只属于他们自己的甜言蜜语。  
在城镇的另一边，根和萨敏陷入了彼此温柔的眼神凝望里，她们紧贴相拥纠缠一起，额头相碰，如瀑般的棕色秀发在枕头上散开，枕头下面藏着武器。欢愉的笑声、肌肤摩擦的暧昧，绵绵爱意藏于她们每一次触碰和对视里。赘言不必。


	10. 抓个现行

_“你是不是脑子糊涂了，约翰！我跟你说过我是个非常注重隐私的人，你是哪个字听不懂吗！”_ 哈罗德有点生气地指责约翰，因为约翰正在翻看他标有MIT记号的盒子里的老照片。哈罗德的这般语气通常不是个好兆头，约翰一般会乖乖就范。但现在哈罗德正一丝不挂地站在客厅里，他的责备也就变成耳边风吹一吹就没了。鉴于约翰也啥都没穿，整个画面显得荒诞不经，使得约翰情不自禁地笑了起来。他转过身看向哈罗德，同他一起被淹没在他们的笑声里。


	11. 兜风

美好的一天！任务成功完成！阳光明媚，她们开着敞篷车飞驰在公路上，长发被迎面而来的风狠狠撩拨于后。她的甜心正在带她兜风。她们在路边“捡”到一辆樱桃红敞篷跑车，完美计划的完美道具。她还能捡到点什么？当然了，追着她们的两个杀手和坐在前座手握霰弹枪的肖可不在她的计划范围内。但这可不是度过周末的最糟糕的娱乐方式。这么想着，根重重地踩下油门。


	12. 闪光

他们站在窗边，站在阴影之下，望着窗外风暴肆虐。暴风雨将他们吵醒，仿佛被吸引的飞蛾，他们走至窗前查看情况。每一次刺破天际的闪电释放的光划过他们的脸。光是一瞬，是短暂的停止，就像未完善的思想需要那一瞬安宁的平静，紧接着掀起汹涌而不可避免的雷鸣，几乎使得公寓里的一切因畏惧雷电而颤抖。他们十指紧握，每一次高鸣的雷声使他们更靠拢彼此，直至寻到对方完整的怀抱。当双唇相遇、唇舌相缠之时，外界的所有也都不重要了。又一场狂风暴雨横扫大地。约翰和哈罗德回到床上，雷雨和闪电的合奏被全然抛却。二人时间到。


	13. 主权占据

“无意打扰你们的春宵缠绵，先生们……”肖扔下这句话就溜了。哈罗德帮约翰穿外套并整理领带时，约翰心思泉涌。他从来没期望过哈罗德会回应他的感情，但现在他不确定了，因为哈罗德握住了他的手凑过来亲吻他。惊喜进化为了想要更多的渴望，约翰热情地回应哈罗德的吻。吻毕，约翰望向哈罗德。这不是梦吧？还是这是他们身份伪装的一部分？无论如何，就算这是为了掩饰假身份，约翰也要全力把握机会。他将哈罗德搂得更紧，热情如火地把他吻了个遍。


	14. 信任

“你得学会信任，肖。”约翰曾这样告诫她。肖正不耐烦地等着根回来，而这句话在她脑海中单句循环。根早先问她“你相信我吗，甜心？”，肖应该换个回答。但肖从来不会拒绝根的任何，尤其是她们相拥卧床，根朝她眨着明亮的双眼，露出难以拒绝的笑容。肖当然回答了“相信。”因此，她现在正一丝不挂地被铐在床上，饿着肚子等着根带早餐回来。


	15. 及时行乐

约翰捧着一杯煎绿茶、一杯咖啡和一盒点心风风火火地来到图书馆。把东西放到桌上后，他转过哈罗德的转椅，把他抱起来亲了个遍，哈罗德被亲得脚指头都曲起来了。约翰亲完，让哈罗德坐回椅子上，然后拿起了他的咖啡。约翰坐回他平常的位置上继续读昨天看的书。哈罗德满头雾水地看向他，依然大喘着气问：“刚刚是干嘛？”约翰从书里抬起头来，“哦，今日运势告诉我要抓住机会及时行乐，我照做了。”


	16. 图书馆旧日

约翰在擦拭他的武器，清晨的第一缕阳光终于透过图书馆的窗照射进来，灰尘在晨光里起舞。这是哈罗德的一天里最美好的部分。哈罗德能盯着约翰看一整天，看他的手指如何完成整理清洁这些武器的工作，幻想着他那双好看的手所有能做和已经做过的事。哈罗德越想越觉得浑身燥热。约翰突然停下手上的工作，抬头坏笑着看向他，“你脸红了吗，哈罗德？”


	17. 看戏

“再给我说一遍我们来这里干嘛？”萨敏问约翰，跟着他登上前台后面的楼梯。人很多，全都身着靓丽装饰珠宝。萨敏和约翰自然也是穿着得体，顺便配了把枪。他们准备和哈罗德和根在今晚预约好的剧院池座里碰面。“今晚没人会流血，肖。”约翰提醒她。“我是问撒玛利亚人的事。”萨敏回答。“我倒希望是因为撒玛利亚人……你带枪了吗？”约翰认真地问。


	18. 哈里

“她好的时候，她很好；她坏的时候，就很坏。”*这句童谣诗完美符合根。只有在保护机器和哈罗德时，她才不会表现得很糟糕。他们俩第一次见面时根表现得像个彻头彻尾的坏蛋，而她的目的不过是想陪在哈罗德身边并向他学习。他创造了“上帝”。哈里有他自己的规矩。因为他，根才愿意做个好人。哈里激发了她的无限潜能和善良。哈里原谅了她。根不再孤单而迷失。她爱哈里，哈里也爱她。


	19. 及时行乐

约翰读了一遍纸条上的字，笑得像个二傻子。他在等哈罗德回家。

“约翰？”哈罗德回来了，一边进门一边把钥匙放回口袋里。

哈罗德还没来得及关门，约翰几乎是冲过来揽住了他。约翰把哈罗德搂在怀里，顺手把门一关，大步流星带着怀中人迈向卧室，期间约翰把哈罗德亲了一遍又一遍。喘着重气的哈罗德被扔上床，约翰快速褪去了自己的上衣并递给他一张纸条。哈罗德读出了纸上的字词，“抓住夜晚”。哈罗德笑了，松开了颈间的领带。


	20. 孤单共享

住在一起更方便也更舒服。好笑却并不意外的是，他们依赖着彼此的陪伴和慰藉。他们各自过着自己的生活，甚少交谈。在经历过那一切之后，哈罗德买下了这栋房子，作为他们的避风港。房子很大，对萨敏和哈罗德来说绰绰有余，他们拥有自己的专属空间，也可以连续好几天见不到对方。但他们都知道，如果必要的话，他们一直在互相陪伴。只要彼此在就够了，即使没有陪伴每一天。


	21. 支点

温热的暗红色逐渐在约翰身下曼延开来，他每呼吸一次，这摊深色水渍便越来越多。不停流淌的血液被障碍物一切而分，形成了多股热流。约翰心烦意乱地目视这淌红色。他得继续往前走，趁他还有这个力气。他试着站起来，但失败了，他又试了一次。约翰按住了伤口，另一只手朝墙上伸去。但哈罗德及时赶到了约翰身边，他扣住了他的手，揽住他的肩膀予以支点。


	22. 家

家是心之所向，家是最终归属。再也没有像家一样的第二个地方。这些陈年老调在约翰脑中浮现，他正凝望着飘落的雪。他曾以为杰西卡就是他的归宿，但他错了。卡拉从来都不是家人，远远不是。他经历了一段自认为不值得有家的时间。直到他遇见了哈罗德。对约翰来说，有人就有家。环在腰间的双臂将约翰从冥想中拉回现实，哈罗德贴着他的后背。“你在想什么？”哈罗德问。“你。”约翰说，“有你，就是家。”


	23. 我希望……

“我希望我能抹去你的痛苦。”哈罗德握着约翰的手，轻柔摩挲着。他坐下来，等待。

“我希望我能扭转时间，阻止过去发生的一切。”哈罗德低语着，每一个字下都拖着沉甸甸的愧疚，藏着他内心的悲痛。

“我希望我能付出更多。”哈罗德轻声抽泣。这场战争如此残忍，几乎残忍地带走了约翰。援助来得太迟了。

“我希望我能早点告诉你，我爱你。”哈罗德轻唤，在约翰的眉间落下一吻。心跳检测仪突然发出刺耳的声音，宣告着约翰存活的心跳。


	24. Chapter 24

约翰睡不着。他坐立不安，思绪千万。  
吸气，呼气。  
自从哈罗德填充了他的现在和未来，约翰便不再沉湎过去。  
但今晚，他又回想起以往灰暗的时日。  
他们向我兜售美梦……关于爱国……忠诚……自我牺牲？  
不论那些梦想是什么，它们的本质恶劣且丑陋，被政治和傲慢污染。约翰从假死中得到了解脱。他本可以将自己抹杀得决绝而彻底，但哈罗德找到了他，并向他出售了一个更好的美梦……关于救赎、友谊、家庭，和爱。


	25. Chapter 25

约翰躺在哈罗德腿上，一双大长腿霸占了半张沙发。哈罗德在读书，却不忘像薅小熊一样轻柔地揉梳着约翰的头发。  
约翰快睡着了。哈罗德突然开口问他：“你相信多重宇宙论吗？”  
约翰睁开眼睛看他，“没想过。怎么了？”  
“我正在看的这篇文章假设如果这个理论是真实存在的话，那么就会有无数个平行宇宙的你我。多壮观！”哈罗德感叹道。  
约翰又闭上了眼，“如果这是真的，那么每一个宇宙的你我都不会分开。”


	26. Chapter 26

挂在夜空的满月就像一位窥秘者，悄悄观察着他们的一举一动。缕缕月光洒进屋内，为她们相拥的身体镶上了一层淡淡的光辉。月光窥见了一个个吻在她们唇边交换，手指探进彼此的长发里梳卷。于白日显得狰狞的伤疤在月光的安抚下变得黯淡平和。忘却烦恼吧。

他们渴望、探寻着彼此的温暖，不自知地在睡梦中越来越靠近对方。四周安静得只听得见他们的呼吸起伏。如果他们今晚难得做梦的话，那一定是美梦。世上最安全最温暖的避风港自然是彼此的臂弯。他们蜷在一起，一夜好眠。黎明将至。


	27. Chapter 27

哈罗德笑盈盈地望着镜中的自己，打好领带穿上西装外套。今天可是个大日子！经历过这所有的失败、创伤，秘密被彻底揭穿、破解。撒玛利亚人输了。终于可以好好享受生活了。  
哈罗德走出房间，轻轻关上了门，和约翰并肩站在一起。根把戒指递给他，始终面带笑容。站在他右边的约翰也正从萨敏手里接过戒指。他们共同上前一步，宣告着仪式开始。  
“亲爱的各位，今天我们聚集在这里……”


	28. 歉意之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三次，哈罗德向约翰道歉。

“我很抱歉。”哈罗德轻声低喃，他将约翰紧紧拥在怀中，不在意他浑身的血迹。哈罗德试着挤出微笑，安慰他，但为时已晚，无济于事了。卡特没有呼吸了。  
*****  
“醒过来吧，约翰。”哈罗德恳求着，“我需要你，没有你我怎么能继续坚持下去。我试过了，对不起，我以为我可以一个人活下去。快醒来吧。”约翰的眼睑动了动，在哈罗德难以置信的目光下，他缓缓睁开了眼。哈罗德扬起笑容的嘴角颤抖不已。  
*****  
“我们总会走到这一步的，约翰，我很抱歉，但你再清楚不过。”哈罗德的笑容灿烂无比，他为约翰戴上戒指，凑过去亲吻他。


	29. 死去、睡去、梦去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死，就是睡眠；  
> 睡眠，也许要做梦，这就麻烦了！  
> 我们一旦摆脱了尘世的牵缠，  
> 在死的睡眠里还会做些什么梦。  
> ——《哈姆雷特》节选，卞之琳译

哈罗德埋在约翰的颈窝，鼻尖轻蹭，呼吸绵长，暖意融融。是家啊。哈罗德圈着约翰腰间的胳膊又紧了几分力道，让两人贴得更近更密，虽然约翰才是通常这样做的人——永远将哈罗德护在羽下，哪怕睡梦中。但今天不一样！

哈罗德又往约翰怀里缩拢几分，他多想一整天都和恋人依偎度过，可号码不等人。哈罗德不情不愿地睁眼准备给约翰一个早安吻——梦境幻灭。他记得天台上的最后一战，还记得在那之后承受的无边痛苦。哈罗德再也不可能拥抱约翰了。

哈罗德埋进约翰曾经睡过的枕羽里抽泣。


End file.
